happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ka-Pow!
Ka-Pow! is a new spin-off action Flash cartoon series from Happy Tree Friends. The series has a focus on Flippy, Splendid and Buddhist Monkey accompanied by new characters. Ka-Pow! was released on September 2, 2008. The first episode released, W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb, focuses on Flippy and introduces two commando characters: Sneaky (a soldier with traits of a chameleon) and Mouse Ka-boom (a mouse armed with explosives). Panda Mom and her cub returned for Buddhist Monkey. More tall characters have been introduced. Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad focuses on Splendid and his legion of animal superheroes as they try to save the world from evil. Series Characters W.A.R. Journal Main Character(s) *'Flippy / FLiqPy' is a green bear that is currently ranked private in his army. It was hinted that he was a klutz in his early days in the army, due to mistaking a pizza slice for a knife, and unintentionally killing his teammates Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom. Flippy "flips out" when he had to hide in Sneaky's body to avoid being killed, resulting in him killing everyone. In his evil version, he proves to be a very effective killing machine. In Operation: Tiger Bomb, he lost his hands in a fight though it is unclear if it will remain permanent or not in later episodes. Allies *'Sneaky' is a green chameleon who can stretch his tongue and blend in with any background. He was killed in Operation: Tiger Bomb. According to Kenn Navarro, Sneaky's death is not permanent. *'Mouse Ka-Boom' is a tan mouse with a French accent. He specializes in explosives, and has bandages on his ears (possible blown off by mistake). He says "Le" before any word. He also has a hearing problem.He was killed in Operation Tiger Bomb. Like Sneaky, his death is not permanent. Enemies *'Tiger Soldiers' are the enemies that Flippy and his crew face. *'Tiger General' is one of the leaders of The Tiger Army. He is missing an eye and has a claw for his left hand. He was killed in Operation: Tiger Bomb. Unlike Sneaky or Mouse Ka-Boom it is uncertain if he will return or not. Buddhist Monkey Main Character(s) *'Buddhist Monkey' hasn't shown much change from his two special episodes (Enter the Garden and Books of Fury). It is revealed that during his training days, he was bad at summoning fire. During a battle with Char Sew and the giant crab, however, he sees the Orangutan Master's spirit, which encourages him to finally create fire properly. With his newfound power, he defeats Char Sew and the Crab. This episode marks the first time in the Happy Tree Friends series (apart from cliff hangers) that a sense of continuity is hinted. Friends *'Sensei Orangutan' was Buddhist Monkey's mentor when he was younger. He died between then and the episode, as his spirit meets Buddhist Monkey during a battle and Buddhist Monkey visits his grave afterwards. Other Characters *'Panda Mom' returned for this episode and maybe episodes in the future. It is hinted that she is poor, as she has to dig through Buddhist Monkey's garbage for food. She and her baby, however, were able to eat remains of the giant crab. *'Panda Baby' is Panda Mom's child. Enemies *'The Dark Shadow Lord' is Buddhist Monkey's archenemy. He hates Buddhist Monkey and sends out his ninja and Char Sew to kill him. He kills his own men if they fail him as demonstrated in the episode. (Note that the Dark Shadow Lord may not be his actual name). *'Generic Tree Ninja' are a group of ninja bears from Japan. Three of them made a brief appearence at the start of the episode when they attack Buddhist Monkey, who killed two of them. The Dark Shadow Lord destroys the third after they failed to kill Buddhist Monkey. *'Char Sew' is a pig warrior who the Dark Shadow Lord sent to kill Buddist Monkey. He keeps pork dumpling bombs in his hat, which he throws at Buddhist Monkey. He summons a giant crab out of his hat to finish off Buddhist Monkey for good. He meets his end when Buddhist Monkey uses fire to boil the crab in a lake. The heat and flames caused him to explode. *'The Giant Crab' was a monster used by Char Sew to kill Buddhist Monkey, almost succeeding. It died when Buddist Monkey created fire and boiled it in a lake. It is hinted at the end of the episode that Panda Mom and her child ate one of its claws. Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad The full title is Splendid's Supremely Sensetional Stupendously Spectacular Super Squad. Main Character(s) *'Splendid' is a blue flying squirrel superhero who ends up killing others he meant to rescue. When he first met his evil counterpart, Splendont, they engage in a brutal battle to see who's better. At the end of Mirror Mirror, Splendont defeated Splendid and flew off. Then, with an ounce of strength left, Splendid calls in the Supremely Sensational Stupendous Spectacular Super Squad to pry him out of the pavement he is stuck in after his last fight. Allies *'Supremely Sensational Stupendously Spectacular Super Squad' is a group of intergalactic animal superheroes. They were last seen trying to pry Splendid out of the pavement with a giant crowbar, but they failed. Minor Characters *'Generic Tree Friends' are various animal characters. Enemies *'Splendont' is a red opposite version of Splendid. He was imprisoned in a mirror floating in outer space. When the volcano blew the boulder into space, the giant rock crushed the mirror, thus freeing Splendont. He and Splendid engage in a battle to see who's better. After paralyzing Splendid and destroying half the city with a giant moon-like meteor, he flies off. It is very likely that he'll return in future episodes. Trivia *Flippy, Splendid and Buddhist Monkey all have the lowest episode count and the lowest death counts (not including Cro-Marmot who also has a low death rate), Buddhist Monkey is the only one to have never died once. *Both Flippy and Buddhist Monkey's Ka-Pow! series are set in Asia, while Splendid's Ka-Pow! series is set in America. Category:Ka-Pow!